


Banana Pancakes

by JoiningJoice



Series: SouRin Week 2016 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, SouRin Week, This is too much for me too handle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being all lovey dovey for each other, pure fluff, what have you done to me, you guys need to stop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouRin Week] Day 6: Rock - Australia<br/><i>Le labbra di Rin si chiudono e baciano la sua pelle, già disseminata di piccoli lividi e segni che lui stesso gli ha lasciato. Questo però è un bacio gentile, assonnato, a malapena consapevole. - Abbassa le coperte. - Mormora, la voce impastata dal sonno. La sua mano cerca il braccio di Sousuke e se lo trascina addosso; Sousuke lo avvolge attorno alla sua schiena e lo stringe a sé ancora di più. - Ma non andare via. -</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> But, baby, you hardly even notice when I try to show you  
> this song is meant to keep you from doing what you're supposed to:  
> Waking up too early, maybe we can sleep in  
> Make you banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now
> 
> And we could pretend it all the time.

 

Il respiro di Rin è un soffio leggero, appena udibile. Lo sente in tutto e per tutto, contro di sé – il petto che si alza e si abbassa e il fiato che riscalda il suo collo, là dove Rin ha deciso di posare le proprie labbra e chiudere gli occhi. Sono sotto le coperte, perchè la sera prima non hanno pensato a chiudere le imposte e il sole che illumina tutta Sidney domanda loro prepotentemente di porre fine a quella pausa dal mondo che hanno deciso di prendersi.

\- Rin. - Sussurra. Rin si agita appena; il suo corpo nudo si muove alla ricerca di Sousuke, nonostante siano così vicini da sembrare inseparabili. Vuole di più, e non può biasimarlo. Erano mesi che non si sentiva così bene. Erano mesi che non si sentiva completo. - Rin, non riesco a respirare. -

Le labbra di Rin si chiudono e baciano la sua pelle, già disseminata di piccoli lividi e segni che lui stesso gli ha lasciato. Questo però è un bacio gentile, assonnato, a malapena consapevole. - Abbassa le coperte. - Mormora, la voce impastata dal sonno. La sua mano cerca il braccio di Sousuke e se lo trascina addosso; Sousuke lo avvolge attorno alla sua schiena e lo stringe a sé ancora di più. - Ma non andare via. -

Sousuke si solleva appena oltre il bordo della coperta, e viene subito investito dalla luce troppo intensa, invadente. Si concede l'istante necessario a prendere un po' d'aria prima di tornare sotto le lenzuola assieme a Rin, le cui braccia sono strette attorno al suo corpo in un disperato e assolutamente necessario tentativo di tenerlo con sé. Non ha bisogno di stringerlo per farlo – Sousuke non ha intenzione di andarsene. Si scopre a desiderare che il mondo si fermi per rimanere per sempre così, a dire il vero: con Rin attorno a lui, contro di lui, addosso a lui – col battito del suo cuore sul suo petto, e il suo respiro contro il collo, e i suoi capelli rossi e sudati che solleticano il suo mento. China il capo e vi affonda dentro il naso, carezzando piano il collo di Rin con le dita – Rin lo ringrazia con uno di quei suoi versi troppo simili a delle fusa per non farlo sorridere.

\- Ti ho mai detto che sembri un gatto? - Sussurra. Non riesce ad alzare la voce: non ce n'è alcun bisogno, non quando persino i loro respiri sembrano rimbombare nel silenzio interrotto solo dal rumore del mare e dalle poche macchine che passano in quella zona della città. Le labbra di Rin si stirano in un sorriso – non può vederlo, ma lo sente. Le sue gambe, intrecciate a quelle di Sousuke, si muovono appena alla ricerca di un po' di calore.

\- Una volta. - Risponde. Le mani posate sulla sua schiena diventano carezze; Sousuke sorride. - Quando eravamo bambini mi chiedesti di fingere di fare le fusa per attirare un gatto che passava davanti a noi ogni giorno, mentre tornavamo a casa da scuola. -

Sousuke annuisce piano. - Me lo ricordo. - Mormora. - Ma non funzionò. Ero un bambino scemo. -

A quel punto Rin si distacca appena; separarsi da lui è quasi doloroso, ma lo spettacolo dei suoi occhi assonnati che si aprono e lo fissano ripagano quella separazione. - Eri un bambino adorabile. - Borbotta. Si getta nuovamente contro di lui, ma stavolta lo fa voltare finchè la sua schiena non è contro il materasso, finchè non può sdraiarsi completamente su tutto il suo corpo. - E lo sei ancora. -

\- Un bambino? -

Rin sorride; scosta i suoi capelli dalla fronte e si china a posare un bacio sulla punta del suo naso. - Adorabile. -

Sousuke non può fare a meno di ridere; la coperta è scivolata via a causa della mossa di Rin, ma neanche il sole riesce a disturbarli. Posa una mano sulla sua nuca e lo spinge gentilmente verso sè; Rin comprende, inclina il capo e unisce le proprie labbra aperte a quelle di Sousuke, baciandolo lentamente e con una necessità che lo paralizza, muovendosi contro di lui, leccando le sue labbra e mordendole. Gli è mancato così tanto che toccarlo lo fa impazzire – lo ha fatto impazzire la sera prima, quando sono piombati nell'appartamento di Rin e hanno a malapena fatto in tempo a raggiungere il letto; lo ha fatto impazzire mentre Rin graffiava la sua schiena e lo implorava di prenderlo un'altra volta, e un'altra volta ancora. Ma ora è un tipo diverso di follia – calma, intensa, completa. Pericolosa. E poi sorride, e Rin contro di lui; perchè è insensata. Non ha nessun motivo di mettersi fretta. Non ha nessuna ragione di avere paura di abbandonare quel letto – non sta andando da nessuna parte. Le valigie abbandonate nell'ingresso contengono tutto ciò che poteva sperare di portare con sé da Sano fino a Sidney, e il letto in cui hanno fatto l'amore – così come la stanza che li circonda, così come l'intera casa – appartiene a entrambi. Vivono assieme. Non ha più nessuna intenzione di andarsene dall'Australia, da Rin.

\- Potremmo alzarci e fare colazione. - Mormora Rin, ma le sue labbra non abbandonano il corpo di Sousuke – solo le sue labbra, e solo per baciare il suo collo e il suo torace. Sousuke solleva un braccio e vi nasconde il viso dietro, tentando di ignorare il modo in cui il corpo di Rin che struscia contro il suo lo riscalda dentro.

\- Non voglio. - Borbotta. Rin ride; si risolleva e tenta di spostare il braccio, probabilmente per guardarlo negli occhi. Non c'è niente che Sousuke riesca a negargli, se lo guarda nel modo giusto: potrebbe chiedergli di farlo un'altra volta, e persino il suo corpo esausto risponderebbe immediatamente di sì. - Ancora cinque minuti. -

Rin abbandona il suo braccio e avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio, mordendo piano il suo lobo. - Se non ti alzi immediatamente potrei decidere di convincerti in altri modi. -

Sousuke scosta appena il braccio – per guardare in basso e osservare molto attentamente la curva della schiena e del fondoschiena di Rin che preme contro il suo bacino, almeno. - Sarebbe una minaccia? -

\- Assolutamente sì. - È la sua risposta, pura e innocente e tremendamente in contrasto con il modo in cui il suo sedere preme contro il sesso di Sousuke. Sou ride; lo coglie di sorpresa, voltandosi all'improvviso e intrappolandolo sul materasso, sotto di sé. Rin ha gli occhi aperti, i capelli disfati e un'espressione che è a metà tra l'eccitato e il confuso.

\- Ho una proposta. - Sousuke si china finchè i loro volti non sono vicini abbastanza da poter abbandonare altri baci leggeri sulla pelle di Rin. - Mi alzo e ti preparo la colazione, poi torniamo a letto. Ce ne stiamo qui tutto il giorno. Niente corsa mattutina, niente mare. Solo io, te e le lenzuola. -

Rin attende che Sousuke lo baci, e lo fissa storto quando non lo fa. - Odio le briciole a letto. - Borbotta. Lo getta di lato e si volta su un fianco, coprendosi con la coperta fino al volto. - Ma se insisti tanto... -

Sousuke sorride; seduto sul letto, con le gambe già oltre il bordo, non può comunque fare a meno di sdraiarsi di nuovo verso Rin e posare una mano su quel po' di capelli che sfugge al lenzuolo, carezzarli piano. - Insisto. - Mormora. Rin mugola qualcosa.

\- Però al mare ci andiamo comunque. -

\- Mmm. - Si china un altro po' e bacia quella che immagina sia la sua guancia attraverso il lenzuolo; e la sua mano pizzica quello che immagina sia il suo sedere. - Vediamo, principessa. -

È già coi boxer addosso esull'arco della porta quando il cuscino tirato da Rin lo raggiunge – e manca, ovviamente; colpisce lo stipite, e Sou sorride. Rin odia essere chiamato in quel modo, e lui adora che reagisca sempre nel peggiore dei modi.

La sera prima non ha neanche osservato per bene l'interno della casa di Rin, troppo impegnato a osservare tutto ciò che poteva del corpo di Rin stesso; l'ha vista molte volte in foto, ma mai di persona. È tinta di colori pastello, gli stipiti e i battescopa in legno bianco – chiara e confortevole, esattamente come piace a Rin. Piena di foto alle pareti – riconosce se stesso, Gou e i compagni di nuoto del liceo in molte di esse, ma anche foto dei genitori australiani di Rin e alcune immagini degli anni dell'adolescenza passati a Sidney. C'è una foto di Rin a quattordici anni, in piedi, alle sue spalle Ayers Rock – ricorda la lettera in cui aveva detto di aver provato a scalare la montagna. In un'altra è anche più piccolo, ed è su un prato assieme al pitbull dei suoi genitori. C'è anche una foto di suo padre – ma quella Sousuke la evita quasi, sentendosi quasi colpevole all'idea di guardare in faccia Toraichi in intimo e con la consapevolezza di cosa ha fatto a suo figlio la sera prima. Spera solo non fosse proprio quella la foto contro cui Rin ha sbattuto la testa nell'entusiasmo del momento.

La cucina è tinta di colori più caldi, casalinghi; Sou ricorda ancora le discussioni sulle tinte da comprare, i giorni in cui si era sentito padrone di qualcosa che non possedeva veramente. All'epoca la casa era ancora esclusivamente di Rin, ma aveva comunque voluto il suo aiuto su certi dettagli, insistendo sul fatto che sarebbe stato comunque Sousuke a passare più tempo in cucina di lui. Sousuke da un'occhiata a frigorifero e credenze, recuperando tutto ciò che gli serve – uova, estratto di vaniglia, burro, banane, il frullatore che Rin si è regalato per il primo natale passato in Australia da solo. La padella è già sui fornelli, così come il bollitore; si cala completamente nella parte. È incredibile che conosca Rin abbastanza da sapere in quale sportello tiene il tè, in quale le tazze: la luce della mattinata estiva illumina il suo viso quando si abbassa ad accendere il frullatore con gli ingredienti già dentro, e la cucina si riempe della bassa vibrazione dell'elettrodomestico in funzione. Attende che le banane e le uova si siano mischiate per bene prima di spegnerlo, e quasi contemporaneamente versa l'acqua nel bollitore e lo mette sul fuoco, taglia una fetta di burro con cui preparare la padella. Gli è sempre piaciuto preparare da mangiare – più per la reazione delle persone ai piatti che prepara che per appetito. Ha appena iniziato a versare la pastella per i pancake sulla padella quando due braccia calde circondano il suo addome e lo stringono gentilmente, e Rin posa la testa sull'incavo tra il suo collo e la sua spalla. Sorride.

\- Mi mancavi. - Mormora Rin. Sousuke si gira senza perdere d'occhio i pancake e posa un bacio rapido sulla sua guancia.

\- Sono stato via solo cinque minuti. - Risponde, divertito. - Hai addosso la mia camicia? -

\- ...mi mancavi _tanto_. - Si corregge. Si allunga in punta di piedi, oltre la sua spalla. - Che prepari? -

\- Pancake alla banana e tè. - Gira i pancake con gesti attenti e rapidi. - Dovrebbero piacerti, se ricordo. Non sono neanche troppo dolci, quindi non hai di che lamentarti. -

\- Ricordi bene. - Rin abbandona il calore del suo corpo per andare a sedersi. - Scusa se ho rovinato la tua idea della colazione a letto, ma non avevo niente da fare di là. E non volevo che ti dimenticassi che mi hai promesso che saremmo andati al mare. -

Sousuke si solleva a recuperare un piatto dalla credenza; il bollitore prende a fischiare. - Sono arrivato solo ieri sera. - Borbotta. Riesce quasi a sentire l'energia di Rin che si abbatte sulla sua povera schiena stanca. Non avrebbe dovuto distruggerlo per tutta la notte se ha davvero intenzione di andare a nuotare – non che se ne possa davvero lamentare.

\- Possiamo passeggiare sul lungomare. - Mormora Rin, improvvisamente più serio. Passa qualche istante in silenzio, e Sousuke lo impiega per spostare i pancake dalla padella al piatto e versare l'acqua dal bollitore alle tazze di tè. - Sousuke. -

Ha una voce così seria che Sou non può evitare di voltarsi e dargli retta, preoccupato per il suo cambio d'umore improvviso. Posa il piatto in mezzo a loro, e una tazza davanti a Rin.

\- Non voglio sembrarti capriccioso, va bene? - Continua. - È solo che... questo posto è la mia casa da tanto tempo. E vorrei fartela vedere. Non parlo solo dell'appartamento. -

Sousuke sorride da dietro la tazza di tè, divertito dalla sua agitazione. È incredibilmente tenero, coi capelli disfati e la camicia di un paio di taglie più grandi. - Va bene. - Annuisce, accondiscendente. - Ma non avere fretta, ok? Non scappo mica via. -

Rin annuisce a sua volta, si illumina. Sta sorridendo quando prende a bere il tè.

\- Comunque non sono capricci. È comportarti da principessa. Ti si addice. -

Prende a tirargli calci da sotto il tavolo, e Sousuke non può non riprendere a ridere; e continua a sorridere anche mentre Rin smette di tentare di punirlo per quell'appellativo – principalmente perchè ha tirato un calcio alla gamba del tavolo tentando di colpire lui – e si fionda sui pancake, riempendolo di complimenti per qualcosa di così semplice e insignificante. Non sa ancora se avrà davvero la forza di alzarsi e andare al mare – ma può davvero concedergli una passeggiata, forse anche qualcosa di più. A patto che Rin gli conceda un intera serata a letto, con nient'altro al mondo che loro due. C'è tempo per fare entrambe le cose. Tutto il tempo del mondo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non avrei dovuto postare il day 6 ma tendo a fare le cose per dispetto contro me stessa e il mio culo pesante. A voi 2300 parole di puro fluff diabetico che mi costerà dieci anni di vita a causa di overdose di zucchero, scritte in poche ore. Yay  
> E anche il day 7 è fluffoso. Se mi riesce voglio provare a scrivere una botta d'angst per il day 8, anche se devo pensare a COSA scrivere.  
> Ma le idee angst arrivano sempre molto facilmente >:)
> 
> -Joice


End file.
